13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Box of Polaroids
|next = }} The Box of Polaroids is the twelfth episode of the second season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Justin Foley's testimony. Synopsis Threats against Clay and the others escalate. Tyler faces disciplinary action. Justin testifies about Bryce, putting his own future at risk. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD In 2007, 3rd Grader Bryce stands up for 3rd Grader Justin. The two become friends after Bryce gives Justin his sandwich in exchange for the Twinkies that Bryce stole from another kid. Present day Justin tries to talk Clay down and finally is able to take the gun away from him. Justin tells Bryce to forget that they were ever here and leads Clay to the car. On their way home they're followed by another car but Justin manages to lose them. Zach and Alex's mom walk into Alex's room and wake him up. Zach is concerned because of the text messages that Alex sent him the night before. Alex tells him that he knows who's messing with them. Clay and Justin head downstairs and find that Mrs. Jensen has returned home. She tells Justin that she needs to talk to Justin after breakfast since he is going to testify. Clay is suspicious but says that he trusts her for now. Justin warns Clay that he has to say more about Hannah on the stand and that he doesn't want Clay to start hating him again. Justin asks where Clay got the gun. Clay says from a friend and that he'll give it back. Clay asks Hannah if she really doesn't want him to kill Bryce then what does she want. Hannah says for him to forgive her but she realizes that that might be the one thing he can't do. Justin and Clay are about to leave when Justin finds another note on his car saying "You talk, You die!" Chlöe and Bryce are in the principles office getting disciplinary action from the principal. Justin meets with the Baker's lawyer. Mrs. Baker asks if he's afraid of Bryce and Justin says not a goddamn bit. Tyler is in the photo room when Cyrus arrives. He's upset because Tyler released the photos of them doing graffiti. Tyler says that they can still bring down the system and that he has more guns for them to use to do it. Cyrus tells Tyler that they can't hang out until this blows over and Tyler asks if they're still friends. Cyrus says of course they are and leaves. Justin tells the court about the time he spent the night in Hannah's room because he'd gotten into a fight with his mother's boyfriend. Coach Rick talks to Bryce about the Clubhouse. He tells Bryce that the team is his priority and asks if he would know anything about the Baker's store being vandalized. Bryce denies it and Coach tells him that he doesn't want to hear anymore about the polaroids or Hannah. Justin recounts how he found Bryce in the room with Jessica. How he tried to pull Bryce off Jessica but Bryce shoved him back out of the room. How he didn't tell anyone what happened because he was afraid of losing the life he was currently living. The lawyers give their closing statements. Bryce tells the guys that if they don't find the box of polaroids then he's done. Tyler's parents take Tyler away from school after Cyrus told a member of the faculty what he said about bringing guns to school. Jessica's mom tries to convince Jessica to tell the police what Bryce did to her but she doesn't want to be on trial. The guys corner Monty at his hobo hideaway and Alex threatens to shoot him if he doesn't give them back the polaroids. Monty tells them that the polaroids aren't there that he has to go get them so Alex goes with him to get the polaroids. Mr. Porter is informed that he no longer has a job at Liberty High. Mr. Porter packs up his things and leaves but not before handing the principal a stack of files. He tells him to watch out for these kids because they need the most attention. He leaves and the principal just tosses the files back onto Porter's desk. Monty takes Alex to the middle of nowhere and leaves him there. He lied, he doesn't have the polaroids. Chlöe and Bryce kiss in the library. Alex and Clay tell Jessica that Monty lied about the polaroids and they weren't able to get them back. They tell Jessica that if she comes forward that they'll stand by her no matter what. Jessica and Justin go to the police and tell them their stories. Tony goes to the store to help Mrs. Baker, Clay goes to the movies, and Alex and Jessica go to Monets as they wait for the verdict to come back. The verdict is in favor of Liberty High as they are found not guilty. Afterward, Bryce and Justin are arrested for felony sexual assault. Clay tells his Mom that they have to help him because Justin saved his life. Mrs. Jensen says that they will. Mrs. Baker tells Jessica that they got him but Jessica is upset because they got Justin too. Jessica hugs her and asks what they do now. Mrs. Baker says that they keep fighting. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Guest Starring *Steven Weber as Gary Bolan *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Maria Dizzia as Mrs. Down *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Kimiko Gelman as Vice Principal Jane Childs *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Ben Lawson as Rick *Samantha Logan as Nina Jones *Allison Miller as Sonya Struhl *Meredith Monroe as Carolyn Standall *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Joseph C. Phillips as Mr. Davis *Andrea Roth as Noelle Davis *Tom Everett Scott as Mr. Down *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-001-Little-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-002-Little-Bryce.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-003-Little-Bryce.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-004-Little-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-005-Clay-Bryce-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-006-Clay-Jensen.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-007-Justin-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-008-Bryce-Walker.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-009-Clay-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-010-Justin-Foley.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-011-Clay-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-012-Carolyn-Standall.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-013-Alex-Standall.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-014-Zach-Dempsey.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-015-Matt-Lainie.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-016-Justin-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-017-Matt-Lainie-Clay-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-018-Clay-Jensen.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-019-Justin-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-020-Justin-Foley.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-021-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-022-Justin-Foley.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-023-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-024-Bryce-Walker.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-025-Dennis-Olivia-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-026-Dennis-Vasquez.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-027-Cyrus-Tyler.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-028-Cyrus.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-029-Tyler-Down.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-030-Justin-Foley.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-031-Olivia-Baker.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-032-Justin-Foley.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-033-Hannah-and-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-034-Justin-Foley.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-035-Hannah-Baker.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-036-Justin-and-Hannah.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-037-Justin-and-Hannah.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-038-Hannah-Baker.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-039-Bryce-and-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-040-Rick-Wlodimierz.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-041-Bryce-Walker.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-042-Sonya-Struhl.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-043-Dennis-Vasquez.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-044-Zach-and-Alex.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-045-Dennis-and-Olivia.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-046-Sonya-Struhl.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-047-Clay-and-Tony.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-048-Sonya-Campbell-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-049-Dennis-Vasquez.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-050-Mrs-Down-Tyler-Mr-Down.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-051-Gary-Bolan.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-052-Sonya-Struhl.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-053-Baseball-Team.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-054-Scott-Reed.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-055-Mr-and-Mrs-Down.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-056-Tyler-Cyrus'-Dad-Cyrus.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-057-Tyler-Down.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-058-Noelle-Davis.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-059-Jessica-Davis.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-060-Scott-Reed.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-061-Montgomery-de-la-Cruz.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-062-Zach-Tony-Monty-Clay-Alex-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-063-Alex-Monty.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-064-Alex-Standall.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-065-Montgomery-de-la-Cruz.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-066-Kevin-and-Gary.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-067-Kevin-Porter.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-068-Gary-Bolan.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-069-Alex-and-Monty.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-070-Montgomery-de-la-Cruz.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-071-Alex-and-Monty.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-072-Bryce-and-Chlöe.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-073-Bryce-And-Chlöe.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-074-Bryce-and-Chlöe.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-074-Clay-And-Alex.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-075-Zach-Courtney-Ryan-Justin-Tony.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-076-Jessica-Davis.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-077-Jessica-Davis.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-078-Justin-And-Alex-Shaking-Hands.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-079-Jessica-And-Alex-Hugging.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-080-Greg-And-Noelle.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-081-Zach-Tony-Clay-Jessica-Courtney-Alex-Ryan-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-082-Justin-Foley.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-083-Zach-Clay-Justin-Courtney-Alex-Ryan.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-084-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-085-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony finding Hannah's beanie S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-086-Olivia-Baker.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-087-Clay-Jensen.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-088-Hallucination-Hannah-and-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-089-Caleb-And-Tony.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-090-Jessica-And-Alex.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-091-Courtroom.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-092-Judge-Campbell.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-093-Olivia-Dennis-And-Reporters.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-094-Tony-Zach-Justin-Alex-Jessica-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-095-Bill-Arresting-Bryce.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-096-Justin-Getting-Arrested.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-097-Clay-And-Lainie.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-098-Jessica-Davis.png S02E12-The-Box-Of-Polaroids-099-Olivia-And-Jessica-Hugging.png See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes